DFIG
The DeLancey Foundation, also known as the 'DeLancey Foundation for the Preservation of Music and the Arts' is a non-profit foundation established by the estate of the reclusive Nancine Abigail Delancey, a musician, and songwriter active in the late 1960s. The control of the Delancey foundation is via a board of directors, who prefer to remain anonymous. The DeLancey Foundation is represented by the Eruditus Group Attorneys at Law. The foundation is independently funded by the [[DFIG|'D'''eLancey '''F'oundation 'I'nvestments 'G'roup]]. History of the Fund 1996 The initial formation of the DFIG Fund was as an estate settlement account generated from a life insurance policy issued via Mutual of Omaha in the amount of $500,000.00 USD. Additional pledges and donations were given as a result of the public Memorial for the artist 'Ann Gale', real name Nancy DeLancey, swelled the total of the estate to 4.11 million USD. As the last will, and the effects of the deceased did not enable proper identification of the next of kin, stated wishes for the funds were put into effect. The legal entity DeLancey Foundation for the Preservation of Music and the Arts was created as the estate's sole beneficiary, with the proviso that if the brother, or a blood descendant Ms. DeLancey or her brother could be found, the funds of the initial payment and interest would revert to their ownership. The DFIG Fund was created October 22nd, 1997 with the purpose of maintaining the estate against inflation. The manager of the fund was initially Nicholas Erris ESQ., attorney at law. The DeLancey Scholarship was established and provided for students seeking education in pursuit of musical degree programs, as well as leftover funds to be donated to city public school music programs. The total scholarship funds released in the first five years was $205,500 USD. This was calculated as a sustainable scholarship based upon reasonable return of investment, inflation and operating expenses. 2000 The four-year investment returns far outstripped anyone's imagination, due to a boom in the stock market. Combined with royalty payments and donations, the Delancey Fund had swelled to a value exceeding 50 times the initial declaration at its creation. As a result, projected scholarship endowments were raised and a yearly dispensation of $302,500 USD yearly instead of the initial $205,500 USD projected in the five-year plan, with a yearly budgetary evaluation planned. With the size of the fund now grown so significantly, a different investment strategy was adopted, with diversification into real estate and mineral rights being the primary holdings moving forward. 2002 The firm of 'Erris & James Attorneys at Law' became the manager-of-record for the DFIG and Delancey Fund. Further, scholarship endowments were once again lowered reflecting the severe deflation of the stock market. $98,000 a year was earmarked for dispensations of the DeLancey Scholarship. 2006 The firm of "Erris, James & Ford, Attorneys at Law" register in the city of Philadelphia 2006 and operating at 2002 Delancey Place, became the 'manager of record' for the DFIG and DeLancey fund. The fund continued to see growth, with a better than the average return on investments over the previous five-year period. Not including the additional donations and royalties, the fund grew 6.2%, for a total growth of 9.3% yearly. This growth rate continued to improve for twenty-five years, averaging as little as 5% but as much as 20% yearly growth. The DeLancey Scholarship fund began to see more endowment than available students. A decision was made to expand into preservation efforts. 2031 Donations to the effort increased with the preservation efforts. Royalty assignments continued to be willed to the Foundation by the estates of artists claiming to have been friends of, or influenced by Ann Gale, or merely wishing for their legacy to be linked with the work of the Foundation. As of 2031, the estimated value of investments of the DFIG was $1.5 billion USD. The DeLancey Scholarship Fund itself was holding a liquid $68,673,300 USD, with a dispensation of nearly 1.2 million USD annually. Unfortunately, the actual scholarship dispensation figures did not survive for the period of 2032-2053. Also as of 2031, the DFIG was firmly ensconced as one of six primary investors in the Lunar and asteroid colony movement, with investment in the WED Orbital, nine active habitats and forty-one active productions sites ranging from He3 development for fusion reactors and mineral production for raw materials supporting the new race to inhabit near space. 2047 William DeLancey II was identified as an heir to the DeLancey Estate. Rather than make the demand the fund be sundered at that time, he instead accepted a scholarship to pursue a degree in music composition. Additionally, an annual dispensation of a portion of the interest on the fund was given to support living expenses and pursuit of a degree in finance. 2049 William DeLancey II joined the firm of "Erris, James & Ford, Attorneys at Law" and became one of the three-person board which made decisions on the DFIG moments with the DeLancey Fund while he completed his study of finance in his home country of England. 2053 May 1st, 2053, the bombing of Philadephia resulted in the death of all but nine employees of the firm of "Erris, James & Ford, Attorneys at Law". With the resulting chaos of what became known as World War III, the real estate and investment holdings of the DFIG went untended for a time. 2079- After the time known as the Post-Atomic Horror, as governments were recovering and attempting to live up to the funding requests of the United Earth Government there was a move to nationalize assets unclaimed by survivors. William DeLancey spearheaded the move to reclaim the assets of the DFIG and DeLancey Fund, though liquid assets in the banking system and digital records of investments were not retrievable, the physical assets still held value. With a legal claim to billions of Eurodollars in mineral rights and facilities on Titan, Luna, Earth Orbit and the asteroid colonies and mines on Ceres, 4 Vesta, 2 Pallas, and 10 Hygiea and full claim over a series of wildcatter worked rare earth and exotic mineral asteroid mines. The entrepreneurs who still continued in the vacuum of voice from the DFIG fund managers for 16 years did not all yield to international legal claims. Settlements were made to create partnerships with wildcatters which had been sponsored originally, and yielding majority share of profit for the time without Earth support. The colony based mining claims were restored to DFIG control with the growth of capital intact. Arguments were made that the claims were not voided as a result of world war, and an effort on behalf of the DFIG to retain control of assets in space via facilities on Titan following the war. Management was loose, but not completely absent, thus giving no valid government claim for nationalizing the assets. *''The efforts to regain control of the financial proceeds and capital had been engaged in since WWIII and would be ongoing for nearly a decade. It is marked for this time period as this was the beginning of the attempt to avoid nationalization.'' *''A series of DFIG funded oort cloud probes launched had registered dozens of claims in the Sol system, as well as eventual claim to 161 cometlike bodies in the Alpha Centauri system.'' 2080- Legal assistance from Barrister at Law, Simon Smythe, working out of Cambridge, England, began to make a sincere difference in the legal argument to retain resources the new United Earth government had attempted to nationalize. Despite the new United Nations operating from an orbital station, the governmental body attempted to grasp control of many resources of those who had perished in the previous three decades in the name of lifting up all of humanity. While no legal argument against the movement was posted, an argument was made that the new nationalization act was onerous against those attempting to reclaim family legacies. The official operations of the DFIG were once again moved to 2002 DeLancey Place late in the year after the building was rendered habitable. 2083- A major endowment of assets was granted to the effort of preservation and reconstruction in the city of Philadephia. The endowment was listed as near the entirety of liquid assets of the DFIG at the time. 2087- Barrister at Law, Simon Smythe, had initiated the separation of the DFIG from the DeLancey Foundation for the Preservation of Music and the Arts on January 18th, 2087. At the time, he was under instruction from the legal heir to the fund to arrange the capital to purchase the colony ship which would be named the [[ECS Agata|ECS Agata]]. March 29th, 2087 the separation was canceled. 2088- Previously unrecorded assets in excess of $500 million USD were discovered and immediately funneled into the recovery of the downtown Philadephia area and neighborhood known as DeLancey Place. 2095- With the passing of William DeLancey II, the manager-of-record for the DFIG became William DeLancey III. By-laws were established under his directorship which established a board of directors for the Delancey Foundation and the DFIG, as well as all the additional subsidiaries and sub-corporations operating within the reach of the United Earth Government. 2121- Control of the DFIG was transferred to the Board, while in the absence of the Director during his transit to the Vega system. 2153- With the advent of significantly advanced travel capabilities, high-speed travel, and communications the management of far-flung assets became more possible, as well as the proper accounting of said capital. 2158-2160 Losses of personnel, mining assets, probes, and capital during the conflict with the RSE, as well as claims lost to the Romulan Neutral Zone treaty, were significant, amounting to roughly 15% of the DFIG assets. This inspired a drastic drawdown on prospecting, and focus on mining and support of mining concerns. 2268- In Memoriam for Brigid Anne Connery (DeLancey), the personal dispensation for Mrs Connery will not be discontinued with her death, but instead will be continued to be dispensed to her survivors. At this time, this includes her stepson, Callan A. Connery WIP-